


【Dover】寂寞之城

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【Dover】寂寞之城

（序）

金色的丘比特泛着铜色的暗光，在寂寞之城里、在他的胸前，一起一下地跳跃舞动着。男孩的飞奔像是慢动作，每一步都缓慢地呈现在“电影观众”的眼前——跳跃的持箭丘比特，废旧的、褐色的破城，燃烧而起的火焰。

寂寞之城产生于荒谬的悖论。她是极度绝望的缪斯女神，在绝境里谱写怪诞的赞歌，在荒原里创造凄美的艺术；她同时也是随着乐器一同奏响，燃烧起来的火焰，包围住破烂不堪的砖石与木头，用滚烫提升人的心跳。

寂寞之城，并不孤寂。仍然有人在坚守，在黝黑里坚守着这个空城。他们啃着坚硬的长棍面包，喝着发涩的水，生活在蜡烛的灯光下。肮脏、腐烂、暴虐、平静、清冷、整洁，他们全都交杂在一起，被一双粗糙的大手搓捻，矛盾地团在一起。

故事的主角是亚瑟·柯克兰，那个带着金色丘比特的男孩儿。他落荒而逃的样子让无数人讥讽，不知小爱神是拿什么材质的箭狠狠地捅入他的心脏。

他的狂奔，打开序幕。

「抢夺」

BGM：Letters to the Lost——COUNTERFEIT.

城市在火热里，字面意思的火热，且如果你愿意称之为城市。在无数人眼里，这里只是用砖石砌起的废墟，不过仍然有人在里面生活。  
火焰不知从何而来，人群乱了套，推推搡搡地大呼小叫。一个单词被无数人高呼出，“水”，但却见不到任何液体的踪影。女人披着破旧的披肩，男人衣衫褴褛，孩子赤脚走在滚烫炙热的路上，他们都被尖锐的石子划破脚底。  
寂寞之城，一个所有人都渴望的、炙手可热的破烂宝物。她象征着虚无，因她本身便是虚无；但她亦是贵族枪下、林子里躲藏乱飞的猎物，得到她只是一种征服的表现——征服了这个废墟，以及这里苟活的人民。

整座城的一砖一瓦、一草一木都沾染上了火星，人类的大脑与心脏也被烟灰覆盖住。绝望是黑色的，在本就并不热闹的破城里循序蔓延、伸展，贪恋地啃食着人的慌张与恐惧。  
姓柯克兰的男孩在簇拥攒动的人群留出的缝隙里，像慢动作一样地跳跃起，再缓缓地下落，轻点在地面。金色的丘比特在火光里泛着诡异的光，和男孩的动作一起上下起伏，拍打在他瘦弱的胸前肋骨。  
他看似漫无目的地在骚乱里狂奔，失去理智与自我地呐喊着一个名字，另外一个年轻男孩的名字。

寂寞之城仅剩的人都认识彼此，或多多少少都耳熟每个人的名字。“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦”在乱糟糟的人群与嘈杂里响起时，牵着小孩逃离的女人毫不理睬，专心扑灭火焰的壮年又毫不在乎，在墙边静立的老妪麻木地忽视不见。但他们也许都知道那个男孩，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

“这是凶兆！”歇斯底里的刀刃划破漆黑的天穹漏出银河，“这是凶兆啊！！”

“亚当……亚当在哪里？”女人虚弱的声音被放入号角里吹出，如震耳欲聋的雷声，“亚当！亚当，你在哪里？！”

“上帝保佑我们。”睿智平稳的低音穿透灼热的空气，钻进亚瑟的耳朵里，“这只是一个开端罢了。”

妖风刮起，火舌飞窜着讥讽嘲笑着惊慌知错的人群。火焰那炙热充血的双眼随着她的身体四处晃动。向前时，那双充满怨恨的双眼恶毒地瞪着人群，照亮他们刻画着恐惧的脸。  
亚瑟·柯克兰跑了不知多远，但仍然在火焰的包裹范围内。起火发生的很突然，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的无影无踪也很突然。弗朗西斯从阁楼里溜到楼下的酒馆，手里摆弄着仅有的几枚先令硬币，他不期待能用这几枚磨损得不成样子的硬币换回什么。亚瑟被留在阁楼里——或说，选择留在阁楼里。他静悄悄地蜷缩在肮脏的小窗户边，额头贴在冰凉的玻璃上，双目呆滞。几时过去，亚瑟的感官已经被寒冷侵蚀得不太灵敏。他在楼下醉醺醺的人群的欢呼声里缓缓站起，手脚发麻。

“那群野蛮人，呵！只会抢夺，靠着蛮力抢夺！”山姆大叔狠狠地把酒杯砸向桌子。  
“这里就是他妈的宝地，”另外一个不知名的人大声嚷嚷着回应，“破旧？人人都争着抢！”

亚瑟侧身挤过几个壮汉，在窄小拥挤又肮脏吵闹的酒馆里寻找着弗朗西斯因饥饿而瘦弱的身子，但除了他以外再无另外一个相对干净的、金灿灿的脑袋。

有些人注意到了他的异样与叫喊。他们的视线在火焰与亚瑟·柯克兰之间徘徊，在关切和恐慌之间无限切换。碎石从城墙滑落下来，冷冰冰的颜色被滚烫的温度附着。亚瑟从城北的小破酒馆跑着，不知不觉地在尽东的小教堂——若你将她视为教堂，前气喘吁吁。  
他的金色丘比特是金属，被大火亲吻过的一小块滚烫金属。这次丘比特不再跳跃，安安静静地在亚瑟胸前静立。他仍然手持弓箭，摆出拉弓的动作，不知面对的是谁。  
亚瑟·柯克兰双手压在膝盖上，身子前倾，在熙攘人群的远后方大口艰难地呼吸。

“弗朗西斯……”他消失的无影无踪，酒馆里没有他的身影，寂寞之城的街道上也没有他的身影。、

这个名字被第无数次喃喃出口，伴随着呼吸，咀嚼着火焰，那个闲置已久的绞刑架轰然崩塌。

「尘埃的和声」

BGM： Lost Stars——Adam Levine/Keira Knightley

浓烟味道是划破晴朗天穹的利刃。火焰留下的不只是滚滚而来的气味，还附带着烧黑的红砖、附着于地表的黑色颗粒、浅浅呼吸喘气着的居民。无人受伤，更无人死亡。寂寞之城的今夜，是在硝烟弥漫后的普通一夜。睡眠尚浅，夜亦未深。

当亚瑟·柯克兰推开无人的、漆黑的酒馆时，他的心跳飞快。木头桌椅被撞得东倒西歪，有些酒杯仍然胡乱堆放在桌子上。人走光了——也许在火势蔓延时便逃离了，也许山姆大叔倒在酒馆后的破旧小床上鼾声如雷，四肢垂向地面。  
他一步一步踩在吱呀作响的木头楼梯，走到寒冷的隔间里。突如其来的一撮金色让亚瑟恍惚一下，驻足，再定睛一看——是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。  
金色金属塑成的丘比特在他的胸前静止，冰凉冻手。正面朝外，小爱神的头对准左下方，但弓箭却指向右下。没有梦境，也没有幻想，丘比特也许会命令收回弓箭。

“你去哪里了？”弗朗西斯抢先开口。  
“我出去找你了，你一直没有回来。”亚瑟在身后关上单薄的木头门，抓起背后挂着的破旧毯子披上。  
“我以为……我——，算了。“他叹气，佯装无数发生。  
“我以为你出了事。”亚瑟仍然平稳呼吸。

火后的天空是一卷充斥焦味的干净羊皮纸。只是有一股味道笼罩在一起形成一层薄膜，糊在羊皮纸上；清晰的星群是纸张上的小点，摸起来是凸起的、不突兀的。清澈，这是弗朗西斯与亚瑟唯一能找到的恰当形容词。这是令人震撼的，是硝烟与绝望之后的星空，异常清晰纯粹。  
寂寞之城鲜少云烟氤氲，白天清澈到透亮，夜晚则是给星月绽放的舞台。太冷了，空气似乎已经结冰凝固，框住、定格了所有人的动作与呼吸心跳。  
他们只穿着单薄、破烂的单衣，风随时随刻可以钻入空隙鞭打冰凉的皮肤。这种情况已持续了几年，在冰冷的、冬日的寂寞之城里，亚瑟与弗朗西斯一起蜷缩在小阁楼里发抖、亲丨吻、相拥、吞丨噬。他们是天际迷失后坠落人间的行星，不可以发光发热，但仍然按照椭圆轨道旋转着。  
仿佛是在上万高空里飞行，看着群星在身边陪伴着入睡。睡梦里有思念，思念所有——所有人，所有事物，所有已知存在的东西。

冷空气顺着亚瑟的鼻孔钻进内部，一通乱跑，压迫出黏稠的液体。还有泪腺，他已经攻入了泪腺。温热的泪水从亚瑟的宝石眼睛里流出来，滚烫地浸湿了、亲丨吻着他的双颊。  
“你知道吗，你知道吗……”他啜泣，像小孩子一样啜泣， “我以为你出事了。”

灰尘拥挤在空气里，吵闹、扭打。

弗朗西斯一动不动坐在窗台边已经被坐热的垫子上，盯着亚瑟·柯克兰。黑夜遮住了他的眼睛与面部表情，热泪蒙住了亚瑟的双眼。

“我在这里。” 他的身子在凛冽的小风里是暖和的，张开双臂在原地迎向亚瑟、强忍着的亚瑟。

他们的腿都在发抖，单薄的布料根本无法阻挡冰冷席卷而来。  
阁楼十分简陋。玻璃窗摇摇欲坠，水雾糊在上面。窗台上有一个破旧不堪的棉垫子，弗朗西斯和亚瑟很喜欢坐在上面，脸贴窗，妄想世界。室内因嵌进深红色砖墙的烟囱而成凹字型，木地板会在脚步下吱吱嘎嘎地作响。只有一张单人床和一床单人被子，每日每夜他们都在纠结究竟应该谁应该睡在床上——没人愿意心爱之人在寒冬里蜷缩在地下。在床边还有像山姆大叔借来的毯子与废旧床垫，它们被搭成简陋的地铺。一盏油灯放在仅有的桌子上，这是夜里唯一的光源。泛黄的光点照在他们瘦弱、饥饿的脸上。  
若运气好，山姆大叔会为他们点上阁楼荒废的壁炉。但大部分时间，他连楼下酒馆的壁炉都无法使用得起，那种燥热全是酒丨精上头与唾液飞丨溅产生的幻象。

在眼泪里长醉不醒。

“我…不…不会…”亚瑟哽咽到说不清楚话，他不轻易哭泣，也不轻易失控。与弗朗西斯相依为命几年时间里，这是第二次。

第一次是几个月前因为争执，关于食物的争执。他的双颊凹陷，几日来都是啃着邦丨硬的面包度过。山姆大叔终于搞到了多余的热食，但并不多，肉制品仅够一人塞牙缝。亚瑟推搡着，坚持让弗朗西斯吃掉那几口温热的肉制品，但后者的态度可想而知。  
他们为此争吵，争吵到眼泪不争气、不受控地下落，下落到弗朗西斯不得不妥协。

“嘿，亚瑟，亚瑟。”  
“不，弗朗西斯…”他用手擦着眼泪，灰尘在脸上留下几道深色印子，“弗朗西斯…”

“我以为、以为你在火里，那燃烧的火焰里。皮肉绽开，刺骨的疼痛席卷全身，但你没有呼叫……也没有呼叫、叫我的名字。我不知道你在哪里…那白惨惨的，它、它们泛着光、阴森的光……”

他讲的内容断断续续又模糊不清，声音微乎其微。空气里簇拥着的尘埃是泣不成声的和声，在星空下的和声。深陷于璀璨又遥不可及的星空里，哭泣的声音渐渐淡下来，取而代之的是略急促的呼吸声。  
弗朗西斯和亚瑟，是狩猎季节里四处为生存逃窜的羊群，像银河系里的尘埃一样微不足道。

“没关系的，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯在灭掉油灯的黑暗里说道，“我一直在这里。”

夜不作祟，寂静下来了。山姆大叔鼾声如雷，在阁楼都能隐隐约约地听到一点。故事与歌曲进入高潮，所有的音符、乐器、人声堆积在一起，一同爆发。金属制成的丘比特贴在亚瑟·柯克兰的胸前，冰冷的触感无时无刻不在提醒亚瑟它的存在。

“没关系的，没关系的……”

「在颠倒天堂里手舞足蹈」  
BGM: Heaven Upside Down/Saturnalia——Marilyn Manson

有人祈求上帝，也有人赞美撒旦。

炙手可热的烫山芋在士兵的手里旋转着翻滚，像硬币一样在股掌之间飞跃，再跌落在地。  
人头滚落在地，血飞溅在破碎的木头推车和酒桶上。衣物被撕裂，被无数只脚踩踏，变得肮脏无比。女人的尖叫，孩子撕心裂肺的哭泣，男人厮杀的打斗声与讥讽刺耳的笑声，从贫瘠的土壤迸发，挤破天穹。  
这里，寂寞之城，本就不是天堂。  
这里，寂寞之城，被彻底地颠覆，再度成为撒旦火焰上的砖瓦猎物。  
这里，寂寞之城，是战士的奖赏，或是出气筒，任何事都可以给他们理由将这里洗劫一空。

“哈哈！祈祷吧，祈祷不会有任何用！！”其中一人的声音过于刺耳，不知在冲谁喊，“看看这绝望的景象，真是太他妈的舒畅了！”

“不……不！！我求求你，放过他吧！”女人大哭着哀求着，泛着阴光的刀近在咫尺，“他只是个孩子……求求你了……啊——！”  
她的尖叫比咒骂还要令人难过，像是巨石压着心脏。  
“我求求你了，你想要什么我都可以……钱……”她开始翻着衣服的口袋，“我有，这是唯一剩下的了。求求你了，放过丹，放过丹……”

他们撞开山姆大叔酒馆的大门，洗劫抢夺所有的食物。火焰发疯似的摇曳着，空气里的灰尘夹杂着硫磺的气息。他们似乎早已酩酊大醉，用粗糙、沾满血迹的手掌发狠地拍打着吱呀作响的木桌子。  
他们的笑声震耳欲聋，甚至可以唤醒棺中之人。他们高声尖叫，也低声细语。

高歌，他们在高歌着邀请与撒旦在颠倒天堂里共舞，直击天花板。

“嘘，不要出声。”弗朗西斯与亚瑟面贴面，蜷缩在角落里。  
楼下的脚步声与他们的心脏一起颤动，亚瑟在冷风里，紧握着弗朗西斯的热手。  
“你说他们会上来吗。”亚瑟不敢大声说话。  
“不会的，我希望他们不会的。”  
废弃壁炉的旁边有个柜子，他们两个蜷缩在柜子与墙的夹角里。窗户紧闭，风与窗外的呼喊声在猛烈地敲打着。  
“不要出声，千万不要出声。”弗朗西斯很冷静，他的紫色眼睛没有除了紧张以外的任何感情。他屏住呼吸，只见他的胸腹部在快速地起伏。

咚，咚——两声踩上楼梯的声音，空气开始凝固。

“喂，这里这么有个楼梯？”一个粗犷的声音扯着嗓子冲同伴喊道。  
“哪儿？”  
“这儿！”他的声音逐渐暴躁起来。  
又一个稍微轻点的脚步声逼近。  
“这破地儿竟然也有个楼梯？”后来者不屑一顾。  
“你说这儿是通向哪儿的？”  
“我怎么知道，那个管事儿的老头子也不知道滚去哪儿了。”、

「山姆大叔没事儿，他不在这里。」  
听到这句话，弗朗西斯和亚瑟都松了一口气。后者手里紧攥着金色的小丘比特，小金属块被紧张流下的汗捂热。

“要不要顺着上去看一看？”

「求求你了，看在上帝的面子上，不要。」  
「哦，不。他们不会向上帝祈祷，他们是腐烂的化身、撒旦的化身。」

“你去叫上别人，快点儿！”粗犷的声音催促道。  
“说不定上面是他妈的死路，你在纠结什么呢？”另外一个声音不耐烦地回答。  
“万一藏着什么东西呢？”  
“我说，你就看看这破地方，他妈的能有什么值钱的？还是能藏着一个罗马皇帝？”  
“你他妈要不要上去？”  
“你自己滚去看去。”  
“那你告诉别人，这里有个该死的楼梯。你看看他们是什么态度。”  
“行，行吧，我这就去说，”这个声音愈来愈远，“你他妈满意了？”

剩下的第一个人还留在这里，他在楼梯的最底下站着，脚踩在楼梯上频频不耐烦地点脚。咚咚咚的声音像两个男孩的心跳一样，再加之外面的尖叫与崩塌之声，整个心跳动着走到了他们的咽部。

“这儿有个楼梯？”另外一个柔和一点的声音响起。  
“对啊，你自己看。”  
“奥古斯塔觉得没有这里没什么值钱或者能用的东西，我们该走了。”第三个人的声音很平淡，催促着第一个男人。  
“这么着急去哪儿？”第一个男人升高了声音。  
“这里已经没有价值继续探索下去了，就算真的有什么东西，那也不是我们该管的。”他对比在外肆意杀戮的士兵来说，足够理性。  
“你们都他妈这么回事儿？是都——”第一个男人冲上几级台阶，再多走几步就能看到那扇门了。  
“不必多说，留给我们的时间不多了。”理性的士兵打断了他。  
“喂，不是，你们都他妈的这么回事——”

酒馆门口突然传来一声巨响，不知是什么东西被咣当一声推到，随之而来的是又一声呱噪的叫嚷声。当物体倒下的瞬间，亚瑟抱着头打了个寒颤。  
“别，”弗朗西斯搂过亚瑟，“再等等。”

“喂！托雷斯！”远处隐隐约约传来一个叫喊的声音。  
“啊？”楼梯上的那个男人大声附和道，“我在这里。”  
那个声音在阁楼里根本无法辨识，像极了夏日里蚊虫的嗡嗡作响声。  
“行，行吧。”男人犹犹豫豫地作答，吱呀两声，他下了台阶。

呼吸，呼吸，呼吸。弗朗西斯和亚瑟的呼吸频率遇到一起，他们互相注视着彼此，屏住呼吸，听着渐远的脚步声。  
咚咚的脚步声从楼下传来，一群人似乎已经出了大门。他们可以猜测到，楼下的木桌木椅已经东倒西歪，甚至被毁得稀巴烂。善意的恶魔在低语，他低语道：“不会有任何改变的。”玻璃窗外的尖叫声仍在继续，永远都无法停下来，陷入一个死循环。  
杀丨戮，他大概永远都无法停下。只要士兵仍然在挥刀厮杀，只要女人与孩子仍然在哭泣，只要血液溅在土地里留下印迹，只要寂寞之城还存在。

“前所未有，”亚瑟在确认安全后沙哑着嗓子说道，“从来没有如此大规模的入侵。”  
“是的，这一次啊，”弗朗西斯松开亚瑟，向后方的墙壁上倒去，“这一次，真的是凶多吉少吧。”  
“我们只能祈祷他们不会回来。”  
“刚刚太惊险了。”  
“命运站在我们这一边，她一定会与我们一起走到结尾。”  
“希望如此。”

“喂，你说这一次，城里会怎么样？”亚瑟停顿良久后再次开口。  
“说不好，从来没有这么多人入侵，我们被打了个措手不及。”弗朗西斯摇头道。  
“我们，弗朗西斯……”  
“我们会走到最后，只要我们待在这里不动。”  
“黎明，黎明还有多久？”  
“说不准，在这里蜷缩了这么久我完全忘记了时间。这一夜是真的极度漫长。”  
“……”

“弗朗西斯……你说，”亚瑟深吸了一口气，他们两个人仍然在墙壁与柜子间的缝隙里躲着，“你说，我们会出事吗？”  
“不会的，我们不会的。”弗朗西斯一本正经地盯着亚瑟。  
“那其他人呢？”  
“现在这种情况，我们没法关心其他人了。”  
“山姆大叔，丹，安东尼奥，伊丽莎白，玛丽，查理……”他重复着一堆名字，“他们都在哪里？他们会不会出事？”

“你冷吗？”一阵停顿后，弗朗西斯再度开口。  
“我还好。”亚瑟将双腿用双手环住，他浑身因紧张而滚烫。  
“很快就要破晓了。”  
“弗朗西斯，你听外面。”亚瑟示意弗朗西斯安静。  
后者静下了，仔细聆听，再度小声地开口：“我听不到什么了……”  
“离开了……离开了？”他拿不准。  
“你别动，”弗朗西斯伸出手按住准备起身的亚瑟，“我去看，你别动。”他自己起身，弯着腰蹑手蹑脚地走向窗边。他稍微抬高了一点，脸部贴在窗户上，眯起眼睛看向外面。

道路布满鲜血，无数妖魔鬼怪伸向天空的魔抓还留有残影。

“亚瑟，”弗朗西斯回头看着他，“没有人了，街上没有人了。”

“等待破晓吧，弗朗西斯。”

「毫厘之差」

BGM：Laugh, I Nearly Died——The Rolling Stone

弗朗西斯拉起亚瑟的手，走在白色的黎明里。

街上躺着无数具尸丨体，从被殃及的无辜小孩到浑身是血与疤痕的士兵。血丨迹已经呈殷红色，企图与墙壁和木板融为一体。墙角有奄奄一息的伤员，血丨肉丨模糊的脸无法辨识出身份。他们有些勉强能活动手指或胳膊，但不少只能依靠着墙壁维持着呼吸。砖石破碎成颗粒，木头推车在中间被劈断，碎片布满整条街，甚至塞在楼与地面相接的缝隙里。有些沾满血丨迹的武器被扔在大街上，在死去的士兵旁边。  
他们不知道有多少侵略者存活下来，也不清楚有多少东西被侵略者掠夺走；他们不知道有多少人苟活下来，他们也不知道有多少人无辜地死去。  
空气里带着淡淡的腥味，和清晨甘露的味道交织在一起。这种味道让人绝望，但又不可否认是神清气爽的。弗朗西斯贪婪地呼吸着，呼吸这新鲜的、不同于阁楼里的空气。

黎明的光斜入寂寞之城，打在深色的砖石城墙上，照在他们的脸上，嵌入他们不同色的眼睛里——绿色与紫色的眼眸晶莹剔透，似是擦拭干净的预言球。  
弗朗西斯拉起亚瑟的手，慢慢悠悠、一步一步地走向寂寞之城的大门。大门比先前更加破损，他是垂暮老人被斩断了双腿，跪立在城市的最前头，双眼流出血丨水，仍然战战巍巍地守着这座被侵蚀的城。

这种感觉像极了活在幻想之乡，踩踏过死去的人们，手牵手感受着唯一的真实。

寂寞之城面向东，朝阳恰好落在破损的门前，照亮弗朗西斯和亚瑟脏兮兮的金发。

“他妈的。”弗朗西斯对着前面空旷的土地与稀疏的几根草，大声地说出了这句脏话。  
“他妈的！”  
“他妈的！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”肆意大笑，亚瑟攥紧弗朗西斯的手，两人一起肆意大笑。

唇瓣被吻热，在阳光的照耀下更加炙热。他们的手仍然紧紧攥在一起，因用力而骨节发疼。接丨吻，接丨吻，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦与亚瑟·柯克兰在寂寞之城的断壁残垣里接丨吻，他们笑着接丨吻。放肆的笑声掴了所有的罪与恶行，嘲着所有落下的腐丨肉与血液。

金色丘比特的光来自温暖的阳光，不再诡异。它滚烫地贴在亚瑟的胸前，与他的呼吸一起上下起伏。

深色的、破损的城墙叉着腰、喘着粗气，他带着笑、断断续续地从“牙齿”里挤出几个单词。

“笑吧，我差点儿死了！”

Fin.

这一篇从构思到完成用了一个多月，一直在忙，现在抽着时间终于结束了。  
感谢阅读完的每一个人，私心还是很希望有评论的，因为《寂寞之城》是我除了《巴塞罗那》和《泡沫浮生》以外最喜欢且最用心的作品了。  
谢谢大家了，接下来的几个周要彻底抛开一些东西，专注于学业和三次生活。我也算是找到了我的风格吧，我们下一个故事见。


End file.
